pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Bulbmin
Bulbmin are a parasitic species of Pikmin that have infected a Bulborb and taken control of it. It is hinted by Olimar that it can take on other hosts as well. They can be found wandering the floors of certain caves and behave much like the Spotty Bulbear, patrolling an established path in search of food, and can be dealt with similarly by using sprays or Purple Pikmin. Bulbmin are rare, they only appear in 3 caves in the game, the Frontier Cavern, the Hole of Heroes, and the Submerged Castle. Mature Bulbmin, acting as a Captain, can be followed by 10 or fewer juvenile Bulbmin. Since wild juveniles count towards the 100-Pikmin limit, exactly how many there are depends on whether or not the player has 10 available spaces. After defeating a mature Bulbmin, the smaller ones go into a panic. They are not dangerous, but whistling at them will instantly bring them into line under the captain's command, and they become part of his Pikmin swarm. They have average capabilities in terms of mobility, and are immune to all hazards (fire, water, electricity, and poison), excluding explosions, being crushed, and being eaten. However, they are the weakest Pikmin, meaning they deal the least amount of damage when fighting. As beneficial as their abilities may seem, they cannot leave the caves without their mother, and will not count towards the overall Pikmin count. This makes them ideal for use in Candypop Buds. The only way that Bulbmin can be killed if they are not under a captain's command - that is, before ever being whistled - is if a Cannon Beetle flattens them, or they fall over the side of a level into the abyss when shaken by an enemy attack, explosion, or other sufficient force. Notes The Ship's Dialogue Calling Bulbmin "The confused bulborb has fallen with the Pikmin. They appear to coexist peacefully." "Strange...this bulborb has a leaf sprouting from its spine, much like the leaf on a Pikmin's head." Killing Strategy To ensure a low Pikmin loss, if not zero, wait until it approaches the active Captain, then throw Pikmin rapidly on top of the beast, further to the back than the front. If done correctly and with good aim, it should shake them off and turn around slowly; it has been distracted, leaving a large time gap in which to swarm it. Do it, then, and it should die before any of the Pikmin it manages to swallow do. Also if it is attacked by other bulbmin it will hesitate slightly (presumably to check that it is not going to try to eat it's own young) before attacking allowing more time to deal damage. As extra precautions or for an easier fight, use Purple Pikmin or an Ultra-bitter Spray if it captures any Pikmin. Captains Approach the Bulbmin like a roaming Bulbear, attacking it from behind and avoiding its bite. Although its health is significantly lower than a Bulbear's, it can still take a substantial amount of time to kill without the Rocket Fist powerup. Trivia *The only place where Bulbmin can be buried (and the only place where one can observe Bulbmin with buds) is the Frontier Cavern, on sublevels 4 and 5. Swooping Snitchbugs can plant them in the ground on sublevel 4, and they can be planted by Mamutas on sublevel 5. *Although immune to poison, the adult Bulbmin will take a fair amount of damage if having consumed a White Pikmin. *Only adult Bulbmin will attack the player; the young will do nothing but follow the parent until it is defeated. *Unlike Blue Pikmin, Bulbmin do not rescue drowning Pikmin. *Bulbmin are one of two pikmin that can be enemies, the other being Puffmin. *Strangely, it seems that the only bulborb that the Bulbmin tends to take hostage, in is the Red Bulborb, as proven by the fact that despite the cold weather and the Hairy Bulborbs you only see Bulbmin in the form of Red Bulborbs. *The Bulbmin is one of two enemies in which juveniles follow the adult, the other being the Spotty Bulbear. *Its scientific name,' Parasiticus Pikminicus', means 'Parasite Pikmin'. *Bulbmin have a green glow when idle/buried. However, when throwing one, it turns the arrow above the cursor orange. *Strangely enough, the young Bulbmin do not die when caught in an explosion while under the control of the mature Bulbmin. However, when under the player's control, they can die by explosions. This is more of a useful tip, since the mature Bulbmin can die from it, and the young will remain fine. *When juvenille Bulbmin perish, their spirits appear as any other enemies' spirits, not as Pikmin spirits. This may likely be due to how the Bulbmin find a bulborb host, in which the host ends up losing its life, as well. *Bulbmin are the only returning species of Pikmin not to have been confirmed in Pikmin 3 yet. *Juvenile Bulbmin are the most polygonal creatures in Pikmin 2. Gallery Image:Bulbmin3.jpg|Artwork of a mature Bulbmin. Image:Bulbmin2.jpg|Artwork of a juvenille Bulbmin Image:Bulbredpet.jpg|Artwork of a Bulbmin and a Red Pikmin 118.jpg|Another concept art featuring a mature Bulbmin and 3 juveniles. 119.jpg|Bulbmin in Sublevel 3 of the Submerged Castle. 12bulbmin.png|Bulbmin in the Piklopedia. de:Punktmin Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category:Frontier Cavern Category:Hole of Heroes Category:Submerged Castle Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category:Frontier Cavern Category:Hole of Heroes Category:Submerged Castle